Porque Soy Fuerte, Soy Hermoso, Soy Valioso
by K-ritoAxle
Summary: Una pequeña historia dentro de "Una razon para seguir vivo y loco" en donde Tarrant trata de aliviarse de los horrores que vivio en Salazen Grum. Y que hubieras hecho si se lo contara a quien mas confianza le tenia. Una historia de confianza, superacion, autoestima y amor
Porque Soy Fuerte, soy Hermoso, Soy Valioso

-¿Listo, Tarrant? –me dijo el doctor.

-Yo creo –le dije. Hoy voy a iniciar mi terapia para mejorar mi autoestima. Estaba muy nervioso. Me pidió que me acostaba en un diván, mientras él se sentaba en un sillón frente a mi lado.

-Bien, primero y lo principal. Me dijiste que no puedes dejar de oír voces que te recordaban los acontecimientos que viviste en Salazen Grum, ¿estoy en lo correcto? –yo estaba muy incómodo, empezaba a llorar –Lo siento, doctor, pero no me siento muy cómodo…creo que mejor lo dejamos para otro día…-me iba a levantar del diván, pero el doctor me detuvo –No, no, no, no, no Tarrant, dijimos que vamos ayudarte de una vez por todas.

-Es que no puedo…me siento culpable, asqueado, me da vergüenza –dije entre lágrimas.

-Es muy normal sentirse así Tarrant, pero no por eso tienes que dejar que esos sentimientos te encarcelen porque eso no te ayudará.

-Lo sé, pero, no siento confianza en decírselo, no tengo confianza para decírselo a alguien, ya vio cuando se lo conté a la Reina Blanca…ojalá mi papá estuviera aquí. A él si se lo diría.

-Imaginemos que tu papá está aquí –dijo el doctor –Visualízalo, está aquí, en este cuarto, te toma de la mano –cerré los ojos. Puede sentir unas manos en mis hombros, volteé y vi a papá.

-¡Papá! –dije abrazándolo. El me besaba dulcemente la cabeza –Ya, mi chiquitín, estoy aquí, todo se va arreglar –me decía mientras frotaba sus manos a mi espalda.

-¿Ya se enteró de todo, señor Hightopp? –decía el doctor.

-Sí, doc. Ahora que me enteré que esos desgraciados le han hecho mucho daño a mi hijo, quiero hacer hasta lo imposible para que él recupere su brillo –dijo papá mientras me recostaba de nuevo en el diván.

-Muy bien, entonces Tarrant…-empezó hablarme el doctor, mientras papá me sostenía una mano acariciándomelo con sus pulgares –Te decía que sueles escuchar voces, me dices que fueron los Morath cuando te maltrataban y te obligaban a que los clientes te hicieran cosas terribles, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-Sí.

-¿Qué te decían?

Me puse más nervioso, papá me acariciaba la cabeza para calmarme –Me decían que era feo, que estaba gordo; no me daban de comer y me provocaban el vómito para estar más delgado, me decían que era un inútil, cada cosa que hacía o decía, si muevo un dedo, ellos me insultaban horrible, me amenazaban en golpearme, no les importaban si los clientes me lastimaban o cómo me trataban, no les importaba si yo o una de las chicas seamos asesinados por ellos, siempre permitían que nos haga lo que sea por dinero y…-empezaba a divagar.

-¡Tarrant! –me calmó papá.

-Perdón…estoy bien –dije empezando a recordar más –Cuando supieron que no era virgen esa fue la razón de porque me querían al Cuarto Rojo.

-¿Cuarto Rojo? –preguntó papá.

-Es para servicios de gente rica, yo era la puta para los ricos y….-le contaba más de mi historia y comencé a llorar cuando les conté que asesiné a Morath cuando me defendía y luego el linchamiento de la gente de Salazen Grum por haberlo asesinado –Unos tipos me agarraron y me llevaron a una taberna, todos ahí estaban borrachos y me violaban uno a la vez, con fuerza. Estuvieron a punto de castrarme, dicen para volverme una mujer. Cuando me enfermé de Tuberculosis y me iban a llevar a la clínica, el último cliente que tuve, del cual el Rey intentó rescatarme, me llevó al castillo de la Reina Roja, Stayne me torturó y…y…-no podía más.

-¿Qué te hicieron, hijo? Vamos, dímelo, no tengas miedo, estás con papi.

-Permitió que el Duque tomara su servicio pendiente conmigo…ese perro fue el último que me violó…hasta ahí, comencé a odiarme, me gritaba a mí mismo que me odio, me odiaba tanto que…pensaba en suicidarme…me decía a mí mismo todo lo que me decían los Morath. Que era feo, estúpido, bueno para nada…

-¡Ya, hijo, ya suficiente! –me calmaba papá mientras lloraba desesperado -¡Malditos perros! –rugió papá -¿Por qué fueron capaz de hacer cierta cosa?

-Así es el negocio de la prostitución, señor Hightopp, los dueños de los prostíbulos y burdeles suelen agredir física y emocionalmente a los sexoservidores, los destruyen espiritualmente para que se sientan como objetos, no como seres vivos –explicó el doctor –Igual me decías que algunos te amarraban, te amordazaban y te azotaban cuando les hacías sus servicios.

-Sí…amaban hacerme eso…parecía, según ellos, una damita en apuros y les excitaba verme atado y amordazado.

-Sadomasoquismo –afirmó el doctor.

-Malditas culebras –dijo papá.

-Debe entender, señor que su hijo ha estado un año en un verdadero infierno. Que alguien pasaría un años viviendo maltratos, humillaciones, abusos puede dañar la autoestima de una persona y comienza en autodestruirse; como insultándose a sí mismo o intentando cometer suicidio.

-Pensé que si se enteraría de esto, todos sentirían asco de mí, en especial tú papá –dije llorando más.

-No, hijo, no –me calmaba papá abrazándome –Tú no me das asco, tú no has hecho nada, todos estamos expuestos a villanos en este mundo, no sientas asco en ti mismo, ámate no te odies, no pienses en suicidarte, no es tu culpa, tú no hiciste nada malo, son esos malditos perros que deben sentir asco y ser linchados por ese daño que te hicieron, tú no, mi chiquitín. Te vas a curar, aliviarte, volver a amar, a ser feliz porque eres un hombre ejemplar, lleno de amor y amigos que te aprecian, vas a seguir adelante.

-Escucha a tu padre, Tarrant. Escúchanos, te queremos ver bien, recuerda lo que te dije, quiérete, valórate…

-Porque Soy Fuerte, soy Hermoso, Soy Valioso –dije separándome de mi papá.

-Eres más que valioso y hermoso, mi pequeñito, eres mucho más que eso –me dijo papá.

-Bueno, Tarrant, vamos a dejar el caso sobre los acontecimientos en Salazen Grum y hacer otra actividad para que mejores más tu autoestima. Ven –me puso el doctor en el espejo como la otra vez -Quiero que te disculpes a ti mismo, por todas esas humillaciones e intentos de suicidio que te has hecho y dile cuánto te quieres.

Me vi en el espejo y con mucha calma comencé a decirle mi imagen –Perdóname…nunca quise lastimarte…nunca he querido lastimarte, pero…-me vi de nuevo, vi que era yo con mi traje que usé cuando el Jabberwocky destruyó mi clan y con mi cabello largo hasta los hombros –No fue tu culpa…nunca ha sido tu culpa…nadie de nosotros tuvo la culpa de haber perdido nuestra familia –me abrazaba a mí mismo –No tuviste la culpa de que esos malditos nos lastimaban, no eres feo, no eres gordo, no eres un vale nada…Morath estaba equivocado sobre nosotros…logró lo que planeaba hacernos…destruirnos a nosotros mismos…pero eso pasó… Él nos dejó en paz…nadie nos volverá a lastimar, nadie nos volverá a humillar…nadie nos obligará hacer cosas que no lastime…porque de eso me voy a encargar…nos vamos a cuidar para ser más fuertes…porque tú eres alguien inteligente, valiente, guapo…amado por tus amigos y familia…vales más que oro y joyas…Te quiero mucho, Tarrant.

-Muy bien, Tarrant –me felicitó el doctor.

-Papá, lo…-volteé a ver a papá, pero no estaba, fue sólo una visión, una alucinación, pero sentí que estuvo conmigo, pude sentir su cariño y confianza cuando le conté todo.

-Lograste superarlo, chiquitín –me dijo el doctor –Así que recuerda, quiérete a ti primero, siempre quiérete, Dios te mantuvo vivo por una razón, tenlo siempre presente.

-Sí, doctor, muchas gracias.

Salí del cuarto, aliviado de haberme quitado aquel peso de encima.

-Tarrant –oí una voz.

-¿Papá? –ahí estaba el frente a mí, sonriéndome, me sostuvo la cara con sus manos –No tienes idea, lo orgulloso que estoy de ti. Orgulloso de verte de nuevo sano, orgulloso de que me contaras de aquellas atrocidades que viviste para aliviarte.

-Lo hice para curarme, papá…mi autoestima estaba más herida que mi cuerpo y por fin me di cuenta que pude sobrevivir de ese infierno, gracias a ustedes, con su amor…Porque, Soy Fuerte…Soy Hermoso y…Soy Valioso.

-Exacto, mi chiquitín. Por eso te amo… "Tormentita" –me dijo haciéndome reír, mientras nos abrazábamos.


End file.
